


Aloha, Space Vagina

by Amara Tickle (poD7et)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I feel like I'm missing tags, I have no idea, I'm Sorry, birth?, but i don't even know what they are, it's a giant space vagina, not really - Freeform, puns, selfcest?, sorta - Freeform, unmensch snatch, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/Amara%20Tickle
Summary: The space pussy was pearlescent. None could resist the urge to crawl back into that from which we came. Least of all, Mary Winchester. Especially when doing so would make the space pussy come. Again. And again. And again.





	Aloha, Space Vagina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/gifts).



The space pussy was pearlescent. None could resist the urge to crawl back into that from which we came. Least of all, Mary Winchester. Especially when doing so would make the space pussy come. Again. And again. And again. 

Mary parted the lips of the shining beacon of hope and felt the muscles beneath quiver with anticipation of what was to happen next. Something was coming. And from the space vagina came a figure. A woman by the look of it. Long blonde hair and an airy white dress that honestly had no business anywhere near something as profoundly vulgar as this vibrant vulva. It was the sort of dress you stick on the martyr character. The one too good and too pure for this world. And it was being worn by someone that was literally just birthed from a fucking space vagina that Mary was fucking. 

It made Mary sick.

But what came next made her sicker.

The figure was backlit by the space vagina, her features hidden in silhouette. But as the light from the luminous lady flower dimmed (it seemed to be directly related to its state of arousal) Mary realized she was staring at . . . herself.

“It’s me . . .” both Mary’s whispered in disbelief.

The long-haired Mary, took two curious steps forward, and the short-haired Mary took two steps back.

(The space vagina chuckled knowing that no matter how hard she tried, this universe’s Mary could not resist the curiosity. The wariness would not last forever. And they would come together before the end of the night)

“In this universe, I’m . . .” long-haired Mary said, again attempting to close the distance between herself and her doppelganger, “a butch lesbian?”

“Excuse me?” Mary exclaimed, stepping into space vagina-Mary’s personal space in an attempt to intimidate her.

She was not dissuaded. “Do you still have children?” she asked.

“That’s none of your damn business,” Mary answered in the tone of voice that meant business, and not the sexy kind.

“You’re right,” alternate Mary replied. 

Mary saw the look on the space vagina Mary’s face. She recognized it. She was mourning the loss of her sons. And for a moment Mary felt sorry for the Mary wearing the virgin-sacrifice dress.

“Dean . . .” Mary said, her voice barely a whisper.

Other Mary looked up, not sure if the short-haired Mary spoke or if it was just the gurgling of the space vagina behind her lamenting being neglected for so long.

“and Sam,” Mary finished.

“That was what I was going to name them.”

“ _Was?_ ” Mary asked.

“Before she took them.”

“Who took my boys?!” Mary cried, suddenly enraged for the loss of children she intellectually knew weren’t her own.

“The Unmensch Snatch,” the other Mary said, warily, almost as if saying it’s name could summon it.

“The what now?” Mary said, suddenly wielding a blade.

“A snatch that snatches those it deems unworthy.”

“And my Sam and Dean were unworthy?” Mary said, her voice becoming shrill.

“The Snatch said something about the balance and how there can only be one,” other Mary explained.

“This sounds like a long story,” Mary said sighing. She wasn’t a fan of long stories. “How about we discuss it over brunch?”

“Brunch?” the other Mary asked, confused.

“Yeah, it’s an excuse to eat breakfast and get drunk at the same time. Plus, there’s a diner running a Mother’s day special down the road. Mom’s eat free.”

“But I’m not a mother,” the other Mary stated.

“Not if my boys have anything to say about it,” Mary said.

“You mean, they’re here?” 

“Damn straight. And they’ll be plenty glad to meet you.”

The other Mary smiled. This looked to be the start of a promising day.

Mary and Mary walked off to get Sam and Dean.

Other Mary turned back and looked at her mother. The gleaming space vagina. Her mother. The mother of all. The benevolent Muff Mensch. 

”Aloha, Space Vagina!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sober written coldesthits that I lost steam for after the ridiculous intro. Whoops.


End file.
